Naruto-Sensei
by Seeker-Of-Love
Summary: Ino is in-like with her teacher? Woah, things just got complicated! InoXNaruto/ TeacherXStudent. One Shot. First NarutoXIno fic. Kind OOC Ino at some point. Please leave a review for the sake of my humanity. COMPLETE. If you guys want to see this story continue than the goal is to get 10 good reviews, than i promise you, i would make this a multi chapter fic! Thank you!


Ino is in-like with her teacher? Woah, things just got complicated! NarutoXIno/ TeacherXStudent. First NaruIno fic. Naruto is being a tease! One Shot. Leave a review!

* * *

Ino blushed as she glance upwards to see her lover, I mean teacher, sitting down in his desk, occupied with grading some test sheets. He felt someone staring at him and peered up from his work to see a blonde girl, he was all too familiar with, staring him down with her intense blue eyes. He raises one brow before he smirks and got up from his chair. Ino was too much in a hypnotic daze to break away from his trance. His sparkling blues orbs were calm, his posture was slant, his muscles were bulging, and worse, he was coming her way!

When he got closer to her, he leaned over her desk, placing his cheek on hers." Hey there. I couldn't help but notice you staring at me. Mind telling me what it were you were looking at?"

"N-Nothing." Ino stuttered out. Ino never stuttered! How could someone like her teacher reduce her to such a sputtering mess? Now she was sure she looked vulnerable to him.

"Never knew you were the type to stutter, but I guess that's one of the surprises about you, Ino-_Hime_." He whispers in her ear causing chills to run down her spine. Ino broke away from his gaze, thanking the heavens above that she had the strength to do so, she replies." I-I'm not s-stuttering!" She exclaims, but then clamps a hand over her mouth.

'I just stuttered again! Way to go Yamanacka!' Ino thought in annoyance.

Naruto chuckles, causing Ino to blush in embarrassment, he leans back to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, ya know, if you have any problem with your work, just tell me! I'll be there in a flick of my fingers!" Naruto exclaims giving her a thumbs up. When he started to walk away, Ino shouts out. "Wait! I need help with a problem!"

He turns his head at the sound of his name, his hands in his pocket, he says. "So you made me walk all the way over here when you needed help all along? Why didn't you say so, Yamanacka?" Ino flushed red at the scene before her. He just looked so cool, standing there like that, with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm sorry Mr. Naruto-" Ino started but got cut off with a finger to her lips. Her eyes widen, she didn't even see him move, was she daydreaming again?" That's Naruto-Sensei to you, little girl." He spat wearing a devious smile on his face.

'Little girl?' Ino thought in annoyance. 'Who does he think he's calling the queen of Yamanacka a little girl! Teacher or not, who does he think he is?!'

"My names is Ino Yamanacka, not little girl, address me as such, or getting beaten to a pulp! Teacher or not, I don't care!" Ino exclaims, angry that her teacher wouldn't show her any respect, and has the nerve to even call her out of her name. Her feelings for him flew out the window just like that- or so she thought.

Naruto waves his hands in front of him defensively. "I was only joking! Don't take it seriously!" When he saw Ino still glaring at him, he sighed, placing a hand over her, he gazes at her apologetically. "I'm really sorry. Forgive me?" He strokes her fingers as she stood frozen in one spot. All of her feelings came rushing back to her just as easy at the stroke of his hand. It felt so smooth yet tender. She hoped it never ends. Sadly, all good things must come to an end; he pulled back his hand, and smiled at her. "So what is the question you need help on Yamanacka?" He decided it would be best to change the subject. He didn't want any "beef" between them, especially since she had grown so close to him, being his favorite student and all.

"If you really wanna help than you have to stay close to me!" Ino exclaimed with a blush on her cheeks. Naruto raised a brow, "I have to stay really close to you huh?" He looked thoughtful for a second before a wide grin spread across his face. "You mean.." He brought his face close to hers. "Like this.." He murmurs under his breathe. Ino heart was beating so fast in her chest, her cheeks were tinted pink, she felt like her head would explode any moment now! She never felt this way before. She never felt so vulnerable, so inferior, and so weak towards a man, towards any man, heck towards anyone!

Ino breathe out a deep breath. "You're a little too close." Naruto blinks than pulls back, grabbing a chair from the side of him, he sat in front of her wearing a thought ful expression on his handsome face.

"Hey little girl." Naruto started.

"IT'S INO!" The Yamanacka corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, do you believe there's someone for everyone, no matter the age of that person?" Naruto revert his eyes away from her. He didn't want her to see his reddening cheeks.

Ino was taken back. She wasn't expecting or anticipating for her sensei to ask such a silly question like that. What was all this coming from? "Of course I believe there's someone for everyone! Age is no different! Why are you so worried about that sensei? I mean you seem to be han-," Ino paused. "put together so I don't see what you have to worry about! Any woman would be lucky to be with you!"

Naruto eyes widen as he turned his head to look at the smiling young maiden. "Really? You really believe that any woman would be lucky to have me..?"

Ino blushed and it was her turn to turn her eyes away from him. "Yes sensei, you're smart, kind, and you're always thinking of others, you always help others in need in the most selfless ways, and not to mention you're funny, and your loud personality just adds on to how great you are as a person. Any woman would be lucky to have a man with those qualities, _anyone_."

'Even me.' Ino thought.

Naruto couldn't stop the grin from forming on his lips. "Wow! For a second there I thought you may have a little crush on me!" When Naruto said this Ino blushed. "That would be a little silly, don't chu think?"

"Not at all." Ino said abruptly, not even thinking twice about what she said.

When she saw her sensei eyes widen, her eyes widen, and she spluttered out all kinds of nonsense. "I didn't mean it sensei! It was a joke, he, he, he." She laughs in embarrassment. She seriously needed to get away from her sensei. He was driving her into a nervous break down!

"I guess I'll let that one slip, since you're so cute, and all." Naruto said as Ino tried her best to shake away the butterflies in her stomach. "Uhm, sensei, you still haven't helped me with my problem." Ino was in a hurry to change the subject. She didn't won't this, whatever this was, to go too far out of hand.

"Oh yeah!" Naruto perks back up."Hmmm..let's see." Naruto says, scanning over the problem for the umpteenth time. " I have no idea." Naruto deadpanned.

"WHAT!" Ino screamed. How could this teacher not know this problem? He was a teacher for goodness sake. Was he dumb or something? Speaking of being dumb..

"To tell you the truth, I don't really know how to do any of this work, I just go by the answer keys in the books." Naruto confessed. Feeling mildly embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Ino whispers in a scarily calm voice, the teacher eyes to widen in fear, afraid of the young girls wrath. "You're telling me you've been grading our papers not knowing how to do anything?!"

Naruto gulped. "Uh..yes?" He was expecting Ino to lash out on him, but she just sat shaking her head, with her hand on her head.

"You are such an idiot. How did you ever become a teacher?" Ino mumbles out under her breathe; she was half expecting Naruto to hear what she just said. Ino was one of those students who he allows to be degraded, and hit by, she is his favorite student after all.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Apologized Naruto after hearing the bell sound through the hallways. Naruto sighed. "I guess it's time for you to go home now."

Ino bit her lip. "No! I'm staying here with you!"

"And why is that?" Naruto asks.

"Because, I need some extra help on my studies, don't chu know that!"

"I can't help you." He said simply.

"And why not?" Ino said bluntly.

"Because I'm dumb." Naruto said jokingly in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh yeah." Ino said casually, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto was a bit hurt that she was so willingly to accept his excuse. He was only joking for Christ sake!

"HEY! It was meant to be a joke!" Naruto says defensively.

Ino sighs and shakes her head for the second time. "How did i ever fall for an idiot like Naruto-Sensei?"

XOXO

I hope you guys enjoyed this just as much as i did writing it. It was very funny to write something new. Anyways, i kind of left it hanging out there, ya know? Anyways, this is a one shot story, so it was only meant to be for one chapter. I don't want to confuse anyone, but maybe if i get hm, at least ten approving reviews, than i would make this into a multi chapter fic! So if you guys really like this than review good reviews for more~. Bye for now!


End file.
